Darkness No More
by Ninja Misao
Summary: All things must come to an end...even at Sohma house.
1. Prologue

Fruits Basket

Darkness No More

Prologue

* * *

Roars of thunder echoed throughout the dark gray sky as flashes of lightning danced around the clouds. The tree branches danced as well with the help of the wind. At the Sohma house Akito stood by the door watching the horrific weather in action, she found such weather a wonder of the world. It always bought a smile to her face seeing how destructive Mother Nature could be. The winds grew more aggressive as a loud thump shook the Sohma grounds causing the electric to fizzle out. Akito eyes remained fixed outside with the flashes of lighting being his only source of light.

"Are you okay? A familiar voice said.

Akito turned his head to seeing Hatori standing a few inches away from her.

"This storm… it's different." Akito said.

"Indeed I have never seen such a violent storm." Hatori said.

"Leave me I wish to watch the storm uninterrupted."

Hatori bowed and backed out of the room, he then slid the door shut and continued down the hall. The moment he reaches his room Hatori laid a hand on his chest. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an intense twinge that wouldn't leave him alone. Shaking his head Hatori sat down and picked up a few papers and looked over them in hopes to get his mind off the sensation.

Akito eyes turned back to the side door leading to the back yard, her eyes were once again glued to the sky as the first few raindrops fell to the earth. It was slow a first with a drizzle that quickly turned into a heavy downpour. The rain added to the wonderful destruction this storm has caused. Soon her eyes widen when a thought crossed her mind.

"This storm is never ending how strange perhaps….no it couldn't be." Akito whispered.

A twinge caused Akito to clench her chest. Wincing she look to the storm with one hand held out to the dark gray sky as fresh tears trickled down her pale cheeks. The thunder roared even louder shaking the Sohma household as Akito fell backward on to the floor with her hand still reaching out to the storm. With her heart racing and her breathing ragged she had no choice like it or not she could no longer hold back the inevitable.

 _"I guess the time has come….every banquet must come to an end."_


	2. Chapter One: Hatori Sohma

Fruits Basket

Darkness No More

Chapter One: Hatori Sohma

* * *

The sun struggled to peak through the gray clouds as a few rumbles of thunder echoed in the distance. With the storm over it was time to clean up. Hatori slid the door open only to be welcomed by a bunch of broken tree branches mixed in with the flower bed. As he turned to his right he noticed a mixture of small and large stones had invaded the pond in the garden. A sigh escape his lips as his eyes wondered over the rest of the grounds. From what he could see the storm cause minimum damage but he was wrong, his eyes widen at the sight of the famous Sohma willow tree, it had crash into the main hall.

"If that isn't a sign then I don't know what is." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Hatori turned around; he raised his eyebrows upon seeing Akito standing in the doorway wearing a lavender color kimono with a matching sash.

"Akito." Hatori said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Hatori it's me you should know by now that I'm a girl." Akito said matter of factly.

Hatori nodded as Akito walked inside and sat down in the chair at his desk. He got down on his knees and bowed ,but this only caused Akito to shake her head. Hatori noticed this and looked upon the young woman with a sense of confusion. He noticed that her once cold lifeless dark gray eyes seem to hold a sense of sadness within them. This wasn't the heartless Akito he remembered something was different, but he couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.

"Interesting..." is all Hatori could say for now.

"Indeed." Akito replied.

The two of them remained quiet for a few moments both unsure who should speak next. Akito sighed and cleared her throat as she asked the doctor a question.

"Tell me did you feel a stern but determined twinge throbbing in your chest?"

Hatori touched his chest before he rose to his feet, he walked over to the back door and looked up at the gray sky.

"….I merely thought it was indigestion." Hatori replied.

"Liar…you know what it means. For you see I felt it as well…the banquet is over thus the curse has finally come to an end."

Hatori snapped his head around looking back at Akito who merely nodded as she wiped away a few tears.

"I have feared this day for a long time but now that is has come to pass I..know what must be done." Akito said sternly.

"Oh and what is that?" Hatori asked.

"I must make amends..." Akito replied.

Akito merely stood up and joined Hatori by the back door as they both gazed upon the cloud ridden sky. After a few long moments she took a deep breath as she gently took a hold of the good doctor's hand. Hatori leaned back in shock as he looked down at the Akito whose calm yet sadden eyes looked back up at him.

"Hatori Sohma I have caused you so much pain that I don't know if you could ever forgive me, but here I am…seeking forgiveness for all that I have done to you. It was my fault you lost the sight in your left eye and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I wish I could do more but all I can do is say that I'm sorry." Akito finished.

Hatori stood there for a few moments blinking his eyes in disbelief. The way she looked at him made him finally realize something, that in all the time he has served under her that Akito has finally found her way out of the darkness and into the light. While he did harbor a great deal of rage toward her it seem to melt away slowly with time;but he would be lying if he didn't feel better with her taking responsibility for her actions. So he took a long deep breath and merely bow slightly to Akito who seemed a bit taken back by the doctor's calm demeanor.

Apology accepted, I understand what you're doing, but be warned not everyone will be so forgiving." Hatori said cautiously.

"Thank you and yes I know." Akito said.

Akito winced as she let go of Hatori's hand, she couldn't explain it but a wave of calm washed over her. Perhaps it was because the dragon has forgiven her. She walked to the door only to make it just outside of door before he spoke up.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked.

"To visit another Sohma." Akito replied.

"Shall I bring the car around?" Hatori asked falling back into his normal routine.

"No, I will use my personal one; enjoy your freedom Hatori you have earned it."

Hatori stood there as Akito disappeared down the hallway. Before Hatori even had a chance to think the sound of his cell phone interrupted him. Reaching over and picking it up off his desk Hatori held it up to his ear.

"Hello...ah Mayuko it looks like I will be able to make our date after all."

A warm smile formed across Hatori's lips. It's been a long time since he was able to feel comfortable doing that. Grabbing his coat he left his room humming a happy tune as he walked down the hall. For once in a very long time he was truly happy.


End file.
